


Dance

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl takes Joanna to her first school dance and figures out exactly why she didn't wanna go to it. Debbie and Cole spend a little time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time! No promises, but hopefully I'll be updating a bit more! Sorry for any spelling errors and I hope you enjoy!

Carl fell back onto the bed with Russel on top of him. He threw his head back as Russel licked at his neck and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, trying to take it off as fast he could. Once it was off, Russel started licking at Carl's neck. Carl groaned as he grabbed at Russel's ass, but stopped when he heard a strange sound. He lightly tapped on Russel's shoulders to get him to stop and listened closely. It only took a few moments for him to figure out what the sound was and he rolled his eyes before sighing and gently pushing Russel off of him. "What is it?" Russel asked. "Frank and Monica are fucking." He scoffed. "So what?" "So we can't screw at the same time as my parents"

Russel sighed and let out a loud frustrated groan. "FRANK!" He nearly shouted. Frank wasted no time in banging on the wall and yelling back. "Shut up! There's only one person I want to hear screaming my name and it isn't you!" Russel rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed. "You're going to have to make this up to me later, Gallagher." He said sternly. Carl smirked. "My pleasure...And yours." "Yeah yeah whatever." Russel rolled his eyes before picking up his phone which had started ringing. "Hello?"

Russel furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Amanda rambling hurriedly. She wasn't even pausing to take any breaths! Russel couldn't understand a word she was saying because he heard even more chaos happening in the background. "Amada-Wait, start over. I can't understand what you're saying."

Amanda let out a dramatic sigh before starting over. "You know how Joanna's got that dance tonight? She's been super excited for it for the past two months, she saved all that money to buy that beautiful dress, she bought super expensive makeup and haircare products so she'd look her best for it-Remember?" She asked. "Yeah." Russel answered. How could he forget? Joanna had been working his nerves for the past few months, absolutely obsessing over the stupid middle school dance. "She just told us she isn't going." Amanda screeched. Russel raised his brows. "Why the hell isn't she going?"

"We don't know. She just came home from school and she was acting normal until we mentioned it. We asked if she wanted us to help her get ready for it but she froze up and then told us she'd decided she didn't feel like going. Then she left the house again and we don't even know where she went." Amanda explained quickly. "I called because I thought she might've gone to hang out with you." "No she isn't here...I think I might know where she is though...I'll call you back in a while."

"What's up?" Carl asked curiously. "Joanna told my sisters that she wasn't going to her middle school dance and then she left without telling anybody where she was going." Carl's eyes widened as Russel explained. "She's been going crazy waiting on that dance!" He thought out loud. "Well let's go look for her."

"I think I already know where she is." Russel said.

******

"Welcome to the most aesthetic cafe you will ever come across!" One of Carl's coworkers, Elijah, greeted them as soon as they walked in. "Why are you here, Gallagher? It's your off day." "Yeah trust me I'll be out of here as soon as possible. Just came looking for Russel's sister, Joanna." He explained, giving the shop a quick scan. He was hoping he wouldn't see his boss because he knew if he did he'd be forced to have a two-hour long conversation with him. The man talked way too much about things that Carl couldn't even pretend to care about.

"Found her." Russel smirked, giving himself a pat on the back for being able to guess where she was. He and Carl strutted over to the table she was sitting at, in the grunge section of the cafe, and took a seat across from her. She raised her brows at them and then took a sip of her coffee. "Why are you here?" She asked. "We're wondering the same about you...I see you've got your phone with you. So explain to me why you didn't pick it up and give someone a call to tell us where you were." Russel demanded sternly. Joanna rolled her eyes.

"As much as I enjoy your constant bitching and your need to act like you're my dad, I don't think I'm in the mood for it right now. So you can exit." She sassed before leaning back in her seat. Russel narrowed his eyes at her before crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a huff. "Joanna I swear to god-"

"Is there something wrong?" Carl asked softly. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders a little. "Not at all. Why would you think that?" She asked. He sent her a pointed look. "Why aren't you going to the dance anymore?" He asked. "Oh that! That's no big deal." She shrugged again, looking away from him. "My date isn't going anymore. Got grounded. And I mean I would've still gone but then I realized that I've got a lot of homework to do so..."

"That's a damn lie." Russel exclaimed. "You don't ever do your homework and you certainly wouldn't skip out on a dance which is very important to you just to do it. Now this guy who canceled on you, his name? His address?" "I'm not telling you because you'll try to beat him up." Joanna rolled her eyes. "Seriously it's no big deal."

"Yes it is. You've been so excited for this dance for so long. You can't just...Not go. Tell me the truth. Is it because you don't have a date?" Russel asked. She sighed. "Kinda. Partially. I don't know. Look I'll just go to prom next year when I'm in high school. I've got plenty more opportunities-"

"I'll take you." Russel offered. "Me and you could torment all the people you don't like, spike the punch, start a couple fights. You know, the usual fun. What do you say?" He smirked. "No." She quickly shook her head. "Showing up with my own brother? I don't think so. That is the lamest most pathetic thing ever. I mean maybe if you were a cool brother but-"

"Excuse me? Honey-"

"I could take you." Carl cut in. Both Russel and Joanna quickly turned to look at him. "Really?" They both asked. Carl shrugged. "You need a date, you've been looking forward to this. I'm not gonna let you miss out on the fun cause of some jerk deciding to back out last minute. It's not like I had anything to do tonight." He stated casually. "Well you did have someone to do." Russel mumbled quietly. "But that's nice!" He exclaimed.

"You're serious?" Joanna questioned, still shocked. Carl nodded, causing her to squeal and bounce around in her seat. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She whisper- yelled before putting her hands on her temples. "I'm gonna go to the dance with Carl Gallagher! Southside badass, Feared and loved. OH MY GOD." She mumbled to herself. "Half the girls at my school have a crush on you! If I show up with you they're going to flip their shits. I will be the coolest girl in school! Holy shit."

"Calm down." Russel rolled his eyes but Carl quickly shoved him a little. "Nah, let her talk about how great I am." He smirked, leaning forward a bit. He'd never get tired of listening to people talking good about him.

Russel groaned and leaned back in his seat. Sometimes he really hated his boyfriend.

*******

"I like this one." Cole shrugged as he handed Debbie another book. "Charlottes Webb was my favorite book as a kid." He grinned. "Yeah I, ugh, heard of it." Debbie coughed, blushing a little. Cole smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "It's okay...I loved to read when I was younger but a lot of people don't like to and that's okay...If you haven't read it already maybe we could read it to Franny together. I'd love to hear it again." He comforted her. She nodded and smiled a little, liking the idea. "Yeah, sounds good...Ooh I'll get this one too! I did read this a long time ago." She changed the subject by picking up a book titled 'Goodnight Moon.' "I think everyone has at some point." She added.

Debbie had woken up this morning to the sound of her parents having sex and immediately knew that she had to get the hell out of that house. So, she got herself and Franny dressed and started to head out, but Sheila stopped her.

"I can't believe you've got a baby now!" Sheila exclaimed as she bent down to look at the resting child. "She's so cute! Makes me miss hymie..." She drifted off. She still thought of her grandchild every now and then. She missed taking care of him. "Where are you two off to?" She'd asked curiously. Debbie shrugged, sighing a little. "I really don't know. I just wanna leave for a bit because I don't feel like hearing Frank and Monica going at it like wild animals." She rolled her eyes. Sheila had nodded in agreement. "That makes two of us." She muttered, feeling a tiny pang of jealousy in her chest. "When was the last time you went out without little Frances?" Shelia questioned pointedly. "Ugh..." Debbie thought for a bit. "I don't know."

"Let me take care of her for the day. You can go out and enjoy yourself!" She offered. Debbie shook her head immediately. "No, no, I don't know." She stuttered out. "I don't go anywhere without her. I don't leave her with anyone except for Carl and Russel and they're out for the day so-" "I promise I'll take good care of her. We'll have fun! Won't we, sweet girl." Sheila talked in a baby voice as she gently tickled the little girl's chest. Debbie thought for a little. She hadn't gone out without Franny in forever so it would be nice...Sheila had always been good at taking care of kids and she would never hurt a hair on Franny's head. Still, Debbie was hesitant. What if something bad happened while she was gone? What if Franny missed her too much?

'Franny would have to get used to being away from me at some point' Debbie thought before nodding slowly. "Alright...Let me write down my phone number so you can call if you need anything."

And that was how Debbie found herself walking around the park aimlessly, all by herself. It felt weird not having her baby with her, but she did enjoy the quiet. She enjoyed being alone again, but that was short lived. Cole had spotted her, looking peaceful and beautiful as ever as she walked slowly around the park. He noticed how she occasionally smiled at a kid that was running past her and he noticed how her eyes would follow the squirrels that were running past too. He couldn't help himself, he had to talk to her again, so he ran towards her and cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. "Hi." He'd smiled sheepishly.

He and Debbie had somehow ended up spending three hours walking around, laughing and making small talk. Somehow, they'd decided to leave the park and go grab some lunch at a nearby restaurant and while they were eating they somehow started talking about Franny and how she was growing up so fast and how soon it'd be time for the near two-year-old to start learning and that led to them finding a nearby bookstore and...Well now here they are.

"I think we've got enough books now." Cole smirked, noticing that Debbie kept accidentally dropping all the books she held in her arms. She turned bright red and giggled a little, trying not to look so clumsy as she struggled with all the books in her arms while he picked the ones she'd dropped up for her. "Yeah you're right. I went a bit crazy. I've only got thirty dollars on me anyways so I'm gonna have to sort through these and see which ones I'll get." She laughed. Cole shook his head at her as he took some more books from her. "No don't worry about it, I'll pay for them." He offered. "What? No. You already paid for lunch." She argued. "Okay so I'll let you pay for our next lunch." He shrugged. "And whenever I have a kid and they start growing up and needing books I'll let you pay for them too." He smirked. "We'll be even then, yeah?"

Debbie smiled a little. "Yeah..." She was gonna say something else but she didn't because she was too distracted by what he'd just said. 'You can pay for our next lunch.' What did that mean? Did he wanna see her again? Did he wanna hang out again? She couldn't believe it! This hot guy who was insanely nice and seemingly normal really wanted to see her again?

"Bring the rest of them, Debs." He called. He'd already made his way towards the counter to pay for all the books. She hurriedly ran to catch up with him and they placed the books onto the counter and waited patiently for the girl to ring them up. "$223.19 please." She smiled at the two. Debbie's eyes widened. "Shit, I really did go overboard. I think we'll put some back-" "No we won't." Cole quickly cut her off. "It's fine. You're paying me back remember? Just make sure when the time comes you actually do it. My unborn baby is depending on you, you know." He joked.

When the books were all bagged and Cole got the receipt, they headed out of the store and started walking back towards Cole's Car- which yes, he actually had. He had a car, that his grandparents had bought for him for his sixteenth birthday and he could drive. Debbie was starting to wonder if she was just dreaming. "I hate to say it but I've gotta get home. My grandma doesn't know how to use the phone I got her yet and the rule is I can't be gone for more than five hours without calling." He rolls his eyes. "Really gotta work on teaching her how to use the stupid thing." He grumbled to himself. Debbie laughed and nodded, grabbing all the bags from him. "Okay. Thank you for this, really, and thanks for the fun day." She grinned. "No problem..." He drifted off, staring at her. She didn't know what to say so she cleared her throat. "Alright...Bye."

"Wait, where are you going?" Cole chuckled. "You said you had to get going." Debbie shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm gonna take you home first, obviously." He snickered. "Really?" She asked, surprised. He nodded, opening the car door for her. "I wouldn't make you walk home with all those books. Wouldn't make you walk even if you didn't have them." He assured her before closing her door and then walking to his side. He quickly got in and started up the car. Debbie gave him the directions to her house and then the ride was silent. Thankfully, it wasn't awkward. It was just...Peaceful. When they got to the 'new' Gallagher house, Debbie unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bags. She really didn't wanna get out of the car. She'd had a good day with him and she hated for it to end.

"Can I have your number?" Cole asked quickly. He almost didn't ask, but he didn't know when he'd see her next and-Well he really didn't wanna lose contact with her. Debbie quickly nodded and they exchanged numbers before she got out of the car. "Thank you again." She smiled.

"Thank you! I had a really good time." Cole admitted. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah...Bye." She said before closing the door and walking towards the house. She couldn't hide her smile as she opened the door. She really hoped that Cole wasn't up to no good, because she really enjoyed his company.

******

"If you burn my ear one more time I'm going to end your life." Carl heard Joanna shout before he heard a lot of shuffling and a lot of arguing. Russel rolled his eyes and groaned for the fiftieth time within the last hour. Joanna and his sisters had been fussing since they'd gotten back to his house. They were all trying to get Joanna ready and it was hectic. Carl had been given strict orders to sit on the couch and wait until she was ready and he wasn't gonna argue with that. After he got changed into one of Russel's suits, which fit him just a bit too tightly, he took a seat and started to relax himself.

"Pretty hurts." Noelle yelled. "If you're gonna be at that dance on time you need to be ready in the next...Twenty-five minutes ago." Rachael stated, shaking her head. "Finish her hair and she can go." She ordered Noelle. Noelle huffed as she tried to finish curling Joanna's hair as fast as she could. 

"I owe you big time for this one." Russel muttered as he rubbed at Carl's leg. Carl smiled. "It's no problem. My family is your family, your family is my family. Kid was down. Had to cheer her up somehow. I don't mind."

"You're the sweetest guy I know." Russel sighed happily. "Never thought I'd say that about a Gallagher." He added quickly. Carl swatted at his shoulder before standing up. He'd heard the commotion die down a bit so he assumed Joanna was almost ready and he was right.

Joanna walked into the room a few minutes later looking absolutely gorgeous. Her long hair had been styled with loose curls, and she was wearing a gold dress with a bit of blue sparkles in it. Carl knew she must've loved that dress because her favorite colors were gold and blue. She was even in some gold heels.

"Don't you look stunning." He complimented. "Stunning enough to leave Russel for?" She asked. "If the heels had been two inches higher." Carl joked. "Next time." Joanna sighed to herself. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, you don't wanna miss out on your big night! When should I have her home?" Carl asked Russel. "I don't care." Russel shrugged, he trusted that Carl would keep her safe. "You don't ever have to bring her back. Dump her in a ditch if you'd like." He smirked before backing away to avoid getting punched by her.

******

Joanna and Carl had gotten to the dance an hour and a half ago, and although she'd been happy and excited at first, Joanna wasn't acting like herself. She was trying to seem happy but Carl could tell that she wasn't. He'd be talking to her and she'd be staring off into space, or he'd offer to dance with her and she'd declined. She seemed to be hiding behind him, not wanting to be seen by too many other people, and she hadn't spoken to anyone aside from him at all. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to know what was going on. "What's wrong?" He questioned. "And don't you dare lie. I'm Carl. You can trust me. Tell me what's up."

"It's nothing-"

"What did I just say." Carl cut her off, narrowing his eyes at her. She let out a long sigh before looking down. "I lied earlier. My date didn't cancel on me. I never had one..." She mumbled. "Okay..." Carl cleared his throat. "But I'm your date tonight, right? Why does that matter?"

"I feel out of place here. I loved the idea of coming to the dance because I mean it's a dance. It's supposed to be fun! But I only have a few friends and they aren't even here tonight, so I feel like a total loner." "Well, that's okay." Carl smiled. "Just go talk to people. They'll warm up to you-" "You don't get it." Joanna sighed. "Nobody likes me...I'm weird. I'm not into the same stuff as these people. I've threatened everybody here with the gun you sold Russ at least once...People think I'm either a total loser or a total lunatic." 

"Oh..." Carl sighed. "It's tough being different. I get it." "Everyone loves you." Joanna scoffed. "Well, not everyone. I'm sure there's someone out there who doesn't enjoy me." He smirked. "Look, Fuck these people. You're really cool to hang out with. I mean, I like being around you. You make me laugh, you're pretty badass and you're fearless too. Never met a fourteen-year-old as cool as you." He complimented her. "Middle school is hard. High school is hard. People judge before they know. It's life. All you can do is keep on being you and eventually, somebody that realizes how awesome you can be will come along. Until then, just hang tight, okay?" 

"Okay." She smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Don't you dare tell anyone about this little pep talk. Can't have people assuming I'm nice." He demanded playfully. She held her hands up in defense. "Fine. I'll just write it in my diary, along with everything else I'm gonna write about this night, such as; 'Carl Gallagher kissed me for five whole minutes, confessed his love for me and tried to convince me to allow him to leave my own brother just to be with me. He even said I was hotter than Rihanna.' And don't you dare tell anyone that none of that happened." 

"I promise." Carl laughed. 

"Good. Now I'm gonna go dance because they just put formation on and I know all the choreography." Joanna shouted excitedly as she stood up. Carl went to get up as well but she pushed him back down. "No, honey, this is a solo. When I need a backup dancer I'll let you know." 

She ran off and Carl chuckled and shook his head. He was glad he'd come with her tonight. He felt closer to her now and it made him feel good to know that he was bonding with Russel's family.


End file.
